falling into the sky
by dofu
Summary: With Sakuno's grandmother hospitalized because of a critical condition, she's forced to move with in with her relative and transfer into Rikkai Dai for a whole year. Dramatic changes haphazardly burst into her life but steadily, Sakuno becomes a stronger person. — Sakuno-centric
1. Chapter 1

**In this fic, Ryoma has gone back to America so I didn't include him. (for now anyways) I hope that I'll continue this fic... I'm usually horrible with long-fics ;; Anywho, I'd like to know everyone's input on any possible pairings for this fic!**

******summary:** _With Sakuno's grandmother hospitalized because of a critical condition, she's forced to move with in with her relatives and transfer into Rikkai Dai for a whole year. Dramatic changes haphazardly burst into her life but steadily, Sakuno becomes a stronger person. — Sakuno-centric_

**falling into the sky**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The chirping of cicadas is the only sound that could be heard in the silent evening of the Ryuzaki residence. Sakuno sat evenly on the sofa in the living room, trying to contact her grandmother but only to get her voice mail picking up. She shouldn't be worried; her obaa-chan is like a scary and strong bull. Maybe she's just kept up at work and turned off her phone! Yeah, that must be it… Sakuno convenienced herself to relieve her anxiety.

"Calm down Sakuno, calm down."

She repeated what her obaa-chan would tell her in a situation like this and thinks. A clever plan pops into her head and a assured smile form on her lips. She quickly dial Tezuka's number, maybe he knows something about her obaa-chan's whereabouts.

"A-Ah, hello Mitsu-nii?"

She fidgeted nervously as she asks Tezuka if he's seen her grandmother since this afternoon.

"S-Sou…" Disappointment spreads across her face.

"Hai…arigatou Mitsu-nii… Ah—yes I'm alone right now."

Her eyes widen from what she heard on the other end of the line. "M-Mitsu-nii you don't have to come over! I don't want to cause you any troubl—" Tezuka must have ended the call because all she hear is the dial tone.

"Shimatta…"

The girl rose from her seat when she heard the bell ring, surprised that Tezuka came so quickly. "Mitsu-nii you didn't have to come over…" Sakuno mumbled softly while answering the door, showing the senior panting and slightly out of breath. Did he run over? "M-Mitsu-nii…" She did cause trouble for him…

"S-Sumimasen!" The auburn haired girl quickly bows her head.

"Sakuno…" Tezuka's eyes soften a bit. "Where was the last you've seen Ryuzaki-sensei?"

Sakuno gives a thoughtful look and move aside to let Tezuka inside.

"E-Eto… at school… Obaa-chan usually comes home ten minutes after I do!" The freshman became worried again after giving it some thought. She was only telling herself what she wanted to hear moments ago so it wasn't the given truth that nothing happened to her grandma.

Tezuka lifted his hand to pet her but quickly stopped himself. "I see. I assume you've already tried to contacting her." Sakuno nodded and Tezuka continues, "Alright, I'll try calling up the rest of the regulars."

The senior flipped open his phone and quickly dial Inui's number, then Oshi's, and then Fuji's, telling them about their missing coach. He cast a glance at the freshman when her phone rang.

Sakuno jolted, fumbling with the phone in her hands and answers without looking at the caller ID first. "O-Obaa-chan?"

Tezuka stared at the girl. "Is she alright?"

"O-Oh…" Sakuno placed her hand on the speaker and tells him that it wasn't her grandma before turning back to her call. "Uh huh…? Uh huh…" Sakuno nods vigorously then her eyes went wide and eyes become glossy.

"W-Will she be alright?" The girl clasped her phone tightly to her ear. Tezuka wavered from the look of the girl in front of him. She's on the verge of tears.

"I-I see…" The call endded. "Obaa-chan…" Her voice cracked.

"What happened…?"

"Sh-She's in critical condition because of a c-car accident… Th-they think she'll be alright b-but not without long term to permanent damages…" She doesn't cry, fighting back her tears. She doesn't want to look weak in front of someone as strong as Mitsu-nii.

"…"

Tezuka embraced Sakuno, wrapping his arms around her in a warm hug. Sakuno broke down crying into his chest, trembling in his arms.

Minutes pass when she finally calmed down. "Let's go to the hospital." Tezuka stroked her head and Sakuno nodded.

* * *

The regulars arrive at the hospital halls outside of Ryuzaki-sensei's room in the Intensive-care unit. Sakuno's sitting on the chair in front of the room and Tezuka standing beside her. The captain's head shot up when he heard the team's footsteps pacing towards them. Sakuno's dull eyes stay glued to the floor.

"Ryuzaki-chan/Sakuno-chan/Ryuzaki!"

The team crowd around her and buchou. Tezuka scowled. "This is a hospital, have the decency to quiet down!"

_'Scary...'_ Eiji, Momo, and Kaido all thought.

Fuji seated himself beside Sakuno and placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "Sakuno-chan…" Sakuno felt warmth on her shoulder and gives him a glance. "… Thank you for coming senpai-tachi…but obaa-chan isn't allowed visitors."

"Hoi, hoi, Sakuno-chan we didn't come just for Ryuzaki-sensei, we came for you too!" Everyone nodded in agreement, taking Sakuno by surprise.

"Yeah, if anything happened to you or Ryuzaki-sensei, we'd come running." Momoshiro gave her a thumbs up.

"That is 99.9% true."

"Fushhh… You forgot the other 0.1% Inui-senpai."

She lifted her head up and gives them all a weak smile.

"Thank you…"

There was a bit of a quiver in her tone.

* * *

The day Ryuzaki-sensei was allowed to have visitors, Sakuno would to visit everyday. Her grandmother was like a real parent to her and is the one who raised her. She vaguely remembers her mother and father. It might be better this way because they died when she was young, too young comprehend the tragedy. But whenever she thinks of 'parents' her mind automatically went to her obaa-chan.

"What do you mean I have to stay with someone, obaa-chan?"

Sumire stares gently at her granddaughter. "I'm sorry, it seems that I'm bedridden for a year, or so the doctor estimated… I've already made the arrangements and you'll be staying with a relative in Kanegawa for a year. You understand, don't you Sakuno?"

She does. As much as she wants to yell out and throw a tantrum, she didn't want to cause any trouble to her grandma. It wouldn't be right to want to stay for selfish reasons. Her feelings towards this shouldn't matter when her grandmother is in pain like this…

"I'll miss you, obaa-chan…" Sakuno stood up and rest her head on her grandma's arm, holding the woman's forearm closely.

"I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner…" Sumire patted her grandchild.

Sakuno shook her head. "N-No, I shouldn't be so surprised. Of course something like this would happen…I should've expected as much." Sakuno masked away the sadness in her tone so her grandma wouldn't suspect that she's feeling absolutely miserable.

"I'm glad you're taking this so well… That's the girl I raised, I'm so proud I have such a strong granddaughter."

Her hands clinched.

* * *

"S-Sakuno-chan's moving!" Eiji sobbed like a child into Oshi's shirt while his partner patted the redhead's back. "We'll miss you Ryuzaki-chan," Oshi added.

Tomoka cried along with Eiji. "No, No this can't be!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Saa… I'd let Sakuno-chan move in with me for the year but-" Fuji earned a painful glare from Tezuka. "Never mind." Fuji chuckled.

"Rikkai isn't far off from Seigaku. Just a short train ride away." Tezuka reassured everyone then turned to Sakuno. "Sa—Ryuzaki…good luck and stay healthy, wherever you are." The captain gave his kouhai a rare earnest and gentle expression.

"Saa…Tezuka will miss you the most it seems."

"75% fact. 46.7% chance that Fuji's just saying that to hide his feelings."

"…Inui."

"…100% chance that was a threat."

Fuji smiled darkly.

Sakuno couldn't help but snicker at her senpai-tachi's antics. They really do always manage to brighten up her mood.

"Thank you senpai-tachi. I…I love everyone!" Sakuno announced heartedly, her cheeks reddening in a warm blush.

There was silence.

"W-WE LOVE YOU TOO SAKUNO-CHAWN!" Eiji's now clinging to her waist.

Kaido's hiding his blush by looking away.

Momoshiro went on about how sweet and beautiful youth is.

Oshi looked taken back but still happy.

Kawamura had tinted pink on his cheeks and smiles, scratching his cheek

Fuji's eyes are wide open, stunned. He went to hug her along with Eiji, making Sakuno go more red than she already is.

Inui jolted down everyone's reaction.

"E-Eto…"

"Group hug!"

Everyone, including Tezuka who was tugged along by Fuji pile onto the hug. Sakuno didn't mind the short suffocation because all she felt was warmth of her friend's love. She wished this happiness could last forever.

Sakuno spent her last week as a Seigaku student with everyone from having sleepovers parties with Tomoka to shopping with Fuji-senpai who dressed her up in the most ridiculous cosplay, going out eating with Momoshiro-senpai and Eiji-senpai, learning how to make sushi from Kawamura-senpai, helping Inui-senpai collect data from other schools, finding a box of kittens with Kaido-senpai and help him find them homes.

Tezuka however, treated her as if she wasn't leaving in the first place. Like everything's perfectly normal…

That was the most precious gesture that was done during the week that Sakuno remained a Seigaku student.

* * *

Sakuno sat in a train that's headed to Kanagawa, her new home for the year. The relative that she's staying with is her cousin that which she hasn't seen for years now.

Lost in thought, Sakuno doesn't notice a certain unruly haired junior ace seated beside her. The raven haired boy's head bobbed up and down from the motion of the train ride as he slept. "mnn…" The boy mumbled something about something smelling nice then subconsciously lean in closer to that 'nice smell'. His face falls directly onto the crook of Sakuno's neck causing her to squeak in surprise. "Eek-!" The shrill woke him up.

Sakuno's went wide when she was rudely snapped out of her trail of thought. She quickly shifted away from the boy then recognized him. "K-Kirihara-san?"

"Eh…?" Kirihara stared at Sakuno when she spoke his name, their faces merely a few centimeters away… Too close for comfort.

Kirihara IMMEDIATELY jumps back in his seat. "Sorry!" He apologized quickly; his expression as wide as Sakuno's but his face wasn't as flushed as hers. Huh. Where has he seen this girl before…? The Rikkai junior ace noticed her braids. "Ah—! Ryuzaki-san!" He doesn't know her too well aside that she was a helper at the Invitational Camp.

Sakuno blushed and nodd. "You remembered me?" She gives the boy a tiny smile. She had always thought of herself as invisible so this recognition means a lot to her.

Kirihara grinned, becoming proud for some reason. "'Course. You were nice to me and gave me extra food during supper at the Invitational Camp!" Sakuno blinked. Kirihara started to feel like he said something stupid—until light giggles escape the auburn haired girl's lips.

"You remembered that too? Kirihara-san…is kinda silly."

The boy gave her a coy grin.

They spoke with one another to pass the time. Kirihara learnt that Sakuno's transferring to Rikkai, much to his hidden pleasure. He's actually looking forward to getting to know her better.

"You should start calling me Akaya-senpai then! Kirihara is what my enemies call me."

Sakuno tilted her head. "Enemies…? We were enemies, Kiri—…Akaya-senpai." Kirihara liked the sound of her sweet voice saying his name. "No, no I don't mean it like that Sakuno-chan umm…" Kirihara took a moment to think. "It was meant as in…rival schools!"

Sakuno's mouth forms a 'O' shape. "Ah, I get it …I think." Sakuno smiled sheepishly, furrowing her brows.

"AH!" Kirihara rose from his seat as if he just realizes something orgasmically amazing, causing the girl to stare at her new senpai in surprise. "A-Akaya-senpai?" The other spectators on the train gawks at the middle school idiot.

"I didn't fall asleep again!"

Sakuno laughed halfheartedly, becoming a little nervous from Kirihara attracting unwanted attention. "Is that it?" Kirihara shook his head and stared at Sakuno. "Nope…just stay with me." Kirihara sat back down beside her. "U-Until we reach Kanagawa." Kirihara quickly continued so Sakuno wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Alright!" Sakuno beamed. Maybe moving wouldn't be so bad after all, if Kirihara's there.

Sakuno parted ways with Akaya-senpai after they got off the train. She's now waiting for her cousin at the station. From the information she gathered, her cousin is a college student. Sakuno stands beside a pillar and glance around the station for someone around the age group of a college student.

"Sakuno?" A deep voice came from a few meters away.

Sakuno looked towards that direction. "Ah…Souji-niisan?" The older man smiled. "It's been a while." He walked towards her and took her duffle bag from her hands since it looked heavy. "…I know it must be hard, having to move to a strange place for a year but Kanagawa is nice. We have beaches."

Sakuno nodded, appreciating Souji-niisan's reassurance.

Souji smiled lightly. "Don't be so shy." He began to talk about what he remembered about Sakuno's childhood to ease the awkwardness while walking to his apartment complex with Sakuno trailing behind him.

"Mou… That's not fair Souji-niisan! I don't remember any embarrassing things about you!"

"That's because I'm not embarrassing, Sakuno-chan," Souji flashed a grin. They arrive at Souji's apartment and he unlocks the door, opening it.

Sakuno stared inside from behind Souji. So this will be her new home… It's neater and organizes than she expected from a male college student. She's impressed.

Souji brought the duffle bag inside then glances back at Sakuno. "Why don't you look around the area a bit to get used to the surroundings? I hear you get lost a lot."

Sakuno's cheeks puff out. Oh Geez did obaa-chan tell him that?

"O-Okay…"

As Sakuno turned her heel to leave, she bumps into someone. Her face crashed into their chest and her nostrils are immediately hit with the smell of green apple bubble gum.

_Pop._

She glanced upward and sees bright red hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: I did a crappy doodle of Souji. If you'd like to see, it's on my livejournal. Just go on my profile~. I have not given his appearance or personality much thought at all on the last chapter. After giving it some thought, here's his real personality!**

**special thanks to Lady Light, Ruka-Yuuya, Mistress Hydrangea, and mysweetcat for reviewing!**

_**summary: **With Sakuno's grandmother hospitalized because of a critical condition, she's forced to move with in with her relatives and transfer into Rikkai Dai for a whole year. Dramatic changes haphazardly burst into her life but steadily, Sakuno becomes a stronger person. — Sakuno-centric_

**falling into the sky**

* * *

Marui Bunta walks side by side with his pal Niou to his apartment. Niou invited him over to his place after practice. Marui was skeptical at first but got with cream puffs from a local pastry shop nearby. The gluttonous Rikkai regular cheerfully holds the container close to him.

"Ehe, my horoscope told me that I'll have a fated encounter today." Marui blows a bubble.

"You believe in that stuff?" It's idiotic to believe the date of someone's birth somehow affects his or her personality and or life, Niou thinks.

_Pop_.

Marui nods vigorously. "Yeah! I thought it was all bull but when I started to read about horoscopes in magazines—"

"Chick magazines?" Niou snerks. A sly grin made its way to his face.

Marui snaps his head towards Niou's direction. "H-Hey! There weren't any other magazines to read at the waiting room when I went for a check up!" The red head defends himself. The shorter boy chews his gum angrily then blows a bubble.

_Bang!_

The bubble gum pops and Marui stumbles backwards from a sudden collision with a smaller girl, making her tumble further into him from her lost of balance.

"A-Ahh…-"

The extra weight against Marui causes him to fall backwards—!

An arm instantly scoops around the petite girl's waist before she could fall with Marui. Niou pulls the girl towards him and just let his friend fall backwards on his butt. Marui quickly shields the container of cream puffs, prioritizing the sweet desert before himself.

"Pupina. You should watch where you're going, musume-chan." Niou slowly releases the flushed girl and stares at his teammate in a stupid position on the ground, protecting the box container.

Sakuno's face goes red, half the reason is because Niou had his arm around her and the other half is from embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry! I-Is he alright?" Sakuno gestures towards the older boy on the ground that looks like he was spooning a pastry box container.

Niou glances at the girl. To his pleasant surprise, looks genuinely concerned. The corner of the trickster's lips curve upward into a smirk. "No, just look at him. He looks like a retarded vegetable! We're going to peruse damages towards you musume-chan."

Sakuno's expression sunk, visibly paling.

"Who are you calling a retarded vegetable, NIOU?" Marui growls, picking himself up and dusts himself off. Niou ignores his friend's tantrum and sizes up the younger girl, much to her discomfort.

Sakuno looks down, fumbling with the hem of her skirt. "I-I'm sorry…" She squeaks an apology. Marui stops and stares at the girl. Feeling sorry for her, he waves his hand dismissively. "Don't mind, don't mind. Niou's just messing with you. Unless you really do think I look like a retarded vegetable!"

Sakuno gasp and quickly shakes her head. "N-No! You look…like a genius, sir!" Marui's face brightens up by ten-folds.

Niou grimaces. "Oh shit, you just had to say that…"

Marui's hands suddenly clasp around Sakuno's smaller ones. "You must be…my fated encounter…" Lilac eyes stare deeply into honey brown ones. "E-Excuse me?" The younger girl asks, slightly taken back.

"Bunta…don't." Niou groans.

"Your name?" Marui ignores his teammate. His eyes gleam brightly.

"I'm R-Ryuzaki… Ryuzaki Sakuno desu."

Niou's ears perk at the sound of that familiar name. _'Fated encounter indeed…' _Niou inwardly thought, staring at Sakuno suspiciously.

"If this is fate then, Ryuzaki Sakuno-chan we'll meet again." Bishie sparkles and shojo bubbles radiate around them as if they were in a romance manga. "U-Um…" Sakuno isn't very comfortable about how she's labeled as this boy's fated encounter but his enthusiasm is starting to brighten her up to the idea... She still doesn't like it though. "I'm looking forward to it then?" She spoke, smiling cutely.

Marui's eyes widen slightly. As he felt his heartbeat practically thumping out of his chest, all the blood in his body rushes up to his face.

Niou roll his eyes. "Yeah, whatever lover boy." The trickster grabs the back of Marui's collar and pulls him to the apartment next-door, take out his keys, and unlocks the door.

Sakuno stares. "Ah…" Realization hits Sakuno and she quickly bows. "Greetings neighbor!" Niou glances back at Sakuno. "Neighbor…? Are you moving into one of these apartments musume-chan?" The silver haired trickster shows amusement on his face as he asks in confirmation. "Un! I live next door to you, actually." Sakuno gestures towards her cousin's apartment.

"Ah… So you're Souji-senpai's cousin he spoke about..."

Marui squirms, flailing his arms wildly. "That's unfair! Why is my sweet little fated encounter living next to the _spawn of hell_?!"

"Maybe she's _my _fated encounter Bunta. …Piyo."

Marui becomes astonished and his expression widens, totally taking Niou seriously. Sakuno took that as a joke unlike the hyperactive redhead.

"P-Preposterous! I know my horoscope was meant for me, because I'm a tensai like Sakuno-chan said."

Niou cocks his head. "You mad?" The trickster knew exactly how to push the self-proclaimed tensai's buttons. Marui growls through his gritted teeth.

"Eto… Marui-san and Niou-san, right?" Sakuno hesitantly spoke up. She hopes she's not intruding. That snapped Marui's attention back to her. "This has got to be fate! You already know my name! Marui, Marui Bunta! You can call me Bunta…" Marui looks at her as if she were one of his cakes. He's almost drooling…

"Hm…" Niou doesn't seem surprise, as if he expected as much for her to know their names.

"Oh um, I'm sorry to keep you two up, Niou-san and B-Bunta…-san" She bows respectfully at them then turns away to do as she was going to before, get used to her new surroundings. "Ah, Bye Sakuno-chan! My sweet little fated encounter and future wife…" Marui says the last part quietly and goes into a blissful cloud nine.

"That girl's going to our school it seems, Bunta." Niou walks into his apartment and takes off his shoes. "Eh? She is?!" The big ball of fat exclaims excitedly, bouncing up and down while following behind the trickster. Marui sets the pastry container on a table somewhere in the apartment.

"Yeah, her cousin told me about it but that's not all." Niou goes into the living room, plops down on a couch in the living room, and continues. "She's Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. That hag from Seigaku's tennis team."

Marui blinks. "Y-Yeah so, what about it? I'm sure she has a good reason to transfer out of Seigaku." Niou shrugs. "Probably…" He has suspicions over Ryuzaki Sakuno's true reason to why she transferred. "Or maybe she came to our school to scout out our club."

"You're looking too deeply into this, Niou…" Marui sighs and plops next to his friend. "Didn't you see her? She actually…looks genuine. Like an angel…" Niou shakes his head, sighing exasperatedly. "You're just letting your little 'horoscope' bullshit cloud your judgment."

Marui quickly hooks his arm around Niou's neck, holding him in a headlock! "And you have trusting issues! Sakuno-chan is a nice girl! If Seigaku want is scouting, they wouldn't bring an innocent little girl!"

Niou isn't the slightest bit bothered by the headlock.

"Pupina."

* * *

Sakuno returns to Souji-niisan's apartment around evening. She would've been back sooner but she got a bit lost… (More like a lot.)

"I didn't take you for a girl to stay out late Sakuno." Souji saw Sakuno enter the apartment from the living room. He crosses his arms. A frown settles on his face. The younger Ryuzaki doesn't dare look at her cousin in the face. She doesn't want to see the disappointment spread across his face. "I-I'm sorry—"

"Gotcha~." The frown quickly turns into a silly grin. "You can come home anytime you like no pressure." Souji shrugs and plops over on the couch like a lazy bum as he switches the channel on the TV with the remote. Sakuno couldn't believe her ears. She can…come home anytime she likes? Isn't Souji-niisan going to set a curfew for her? "Ano…Where's my room?" Sakuno shifts uncomfortably. She's still not use to her new home and she hasn't looked around either.

"Saa, we're sharing. Miss snuggling with your nii-san?" Souji teases and successfully earns a blush from his cousin. Sakuno's now madly embarrassed. She doesn't think that's funny! Her cheeks puff out in annoyance. "Nii-san!"

"Haha…she's mad… Just look around until you find an empty room with boxes of your stuff." Souji waffles his hand, focusing solely on the television screen now.

Sakuno nods slowly and went to do so. Her horrible sense of direction has lead her into two bathrooms, got her stuck inside a closet for a good 10 minutes (without calling Souji for help cuz she didn't want to be a burden on him), and she even unintentionally gone back to the living room as if she were going around in a circle… Finally, she found her destination! After five or so attempts that felt as though, they were wild adventures around an apartment.

Sakuno's room is a decent size. Not as big as her room at home but it'd work. She thanks the heavens that she doesn't have to share a room with Souji-niisan! That would be so embarrassing for a girl her age.

Sakuno finds futon in the closet along with a Rikkai Dai girl's uniform consisting of a navy blue three-pleated skirt, a light blue sweater vest, blue and white stripe tie and a white collared undershirt. She has always liked the Rikkai school uniforms. They look more mature than her green and pink sailor uniform that's for sure.

"Ah…am I going to school tomorrow?" Sakuno ponders. She'll have to ask her cousin in the morning since he seems busy now.

"Sakuno! You're going to school tomorrow!" She hears a shout from the living room. Well…that answered her question. "H-Hai!"

She went to sleep early that night.

* * *

Sakuno made sure to wake up extra early to make bentos. Souji doesn't seem to be awake yet so she brought it upon herself to prepare breakfast too. "Had onii-san always slept in…?" Sakuno doesn't recall her past with Souji much at all. The same with her parents…her memory is always unclear.

"'Morning…" The man emerges from his bedroom and rubs his groggy eyes. "…Something smells good." Souji takes a whiff of the air and follows the scent to the kitchen. "Sakuno~ my sweet, sweet cousin, are you making breakfast? French toast~?" Souji bat his eyelashes. He doesn't care how much ass he has to kiss, he just wants breakfast.

Sakuno whirls around. She's wearing a cute apple green apron. "Ah, Souji-niisan you're awake!" Sakuno wipes her hands with a rag. "I made you a bento, too. I hope you won't mind that I used the things in your refrigerator." She looks a little guilty.

"Of course I don't mind! Use whatever you like Sakuno. This is your home too now."

"A-Ah…Hai!"

The doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" Sakuno paces towards the door, her braids bouncing behind her shoulders. "Coming!" She answers the door, revealing Niou Masaharu. "Niou-san…?" Sakuno looks at him quizzically. What is he doing here in front of her cousin's porch? They are neighbors but he was the last person she expected to see at the door.

Niou looks down at Sakuno from head to toe. "You're going to school wearing that, musume-chan?"

Sakuno's still in her girly apron.

"A-Ah…" She looks away. "Um, what are you doing here Niou-san…?" Should she call him Niou-senpai? They're going to the same school and Niou's her upperclassman.

"Souji-senpai asked me to walk you to school." Niou shrugs. "O-Oh…" With that answered and out of the way, Sakuno takes off her apron and quickly springs to get her school bag.

They walked together with a heavy awkward air.

Niou walked ahead of her. Sakuno tries to catch up as fast as her much smaller leg can so she wouldn't lose Niou. If someone were to pass, they wouldn't know if he and Sakuno are together or not.

"Ano…" Sakuno tries to break the ice. "Niou…-senpai called Souji-niisan '-senpai' earlier. S-So I…"

"Souji-senpai was a third year at Rikkai Dai when I was a first year." Niou explains as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh…I did not know that." Sakuno stares at her feet.

She's been staring at her feet often lately… She has a feeling she will continue doing so for a while.

"Oi! Niou-senpai! …SAKUNO-CHAN?" Kirihara waves his arm in the air like a crazy idiot behind them, quickly catching up. The raven-haired boy smiles widely at Sakuno, which makes her, smile in return. "O-Ohaiyo, Akaya-senpai," She stutters. "Man oh man! If you take this path every morning to school, we'll be seeing a lot of each other Sakuno-chan!" That's a nice thought.

Niou walks ahead. "'Sup brat." Kirihara gives Niou a mean look then looks back at Sakuno. "Why were you walking with him Sakuno-chan? Did he blackmail you?"

"Ah, Akaya I'm hurt that you'd think such a horrible thing from your senpai."

"I wouldn't put it pass you Niou-senpai!"

Sakuno smiles weakly. "No, no Akaya-senpai. Niou-senpai and I live next door to each other."

"…No, unacceptable. You can't walk to school with Niou-senpai everyday Sakuno-chan! You might lose something important…"

"Pupina." That's Niou's only response to his kouhai's accusations.

"So you don't deny it!" Kirihara began to hide Sakuno behind him.

"Pupina."

"Senpai!"

"Pupina."

Sakuno totally sees the few Rikkai regulars that she has met in a new light. They're different from how they are out in the courts. They sort of remind her of her senpai-tachi at Seigaku... "Um…What do you mean by lose something important? I don't think Niou-senpai steals."

Kirihara suddenly feels as though he should protect Sakuno's innocence. "H-He does! Watch out for him Sakuno-chan!"

"Pfft…" Niou turns around and walks straight towards them. The trickster casually takes Sakuno's hand then began to walk again. Kirihara didn't take to that well, saying how he doesn't like feeling left out so of course he takes Sakuno's other hand because he didn't want to held hands with Niou! Sakuno protests from this treatment the whole way.

The new student her way to her new school with clammy and sweaty hands.


End file.
